Delsin D. Draco
Damon D. Draco (デイもん・D・どラコ Deimon Di Dorako) is a student at U.A. High's Class 1-T, training to become a Pro Hero. He is one of the Main Protagonists of the My Hero World Series. Appearance His Hero Costume, dubbed as "Celsius", consists of a full grey armor... Personality Overall, Damon's friends describe him as a virtuous, kind, and somewhat eccentric person. He is somewhat goofy, not holding back his expressions, be them of anger, amusement or amazement, and desires when amongst his friends, who all note how these emotions seem to be indeed genuine. Although, sometimes his comments are regarded as obvious remarks. Damon's mom, Lucia, says that he has been more like only in his final Junior School years and after ingressing into U.A. High School, as he has made true friends there and is greatly concerned about his friendship with them aside from wanting to become a hero. Even then, Damon is still somewhat shy in regards to certain subjects in a group chat, preferring to stay quiet unless he is directly talked to or his opinion is asked for. Damon is also known for using bad words to swear often. Be it when he is amazed, angered, surprised or even sad. Damon goes as far as to combine different kinds of swearing and use them. However, he does try to hold his tongue when he is speaking with people he just recently met or people who outright get uncomfortable with it, respecting theirs dislike of it. According to himself, Damon is the last person someone should ask rumors from as he doesn't bother to overhear anyone's talk. Therefore he is one of the few people left wondering if something is true or not, often asking his classmates about it with a comical expression. In a more serious note, however, Damon heavily dislikes outright believing in rumors and tries to convince people to try and seek out the truth. Even so, he also dislikes a person spreading rumors about another person, stating that they have no right to do it. He also adopts this demeanor whenever he doesn't get a joke or thinks that a statement was serious. Although he is quite expressive to others, Damon knows how to read the atmosphere and what to not say in those moments. ... At times, when Damon stops to think properly about his life, he may suddenly give off a melancholic vibe. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': *'Atonishing Speed': *'Sharp Reflexes': *'Enhanced Durability': *'High Endurance': *'Keen Intellect': Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Strategist: Quirk Pyro (放火魔 (パイロ) Pairo lit. Flame Control): Other Profficent Cooking: Bilingual: Damon is apparently capable of speaking two idioms, namely both English and Japanese at very good levels. Equipment & Weapons Hero Costume: Celsius (セルシアス Serushiasu): *'Celsius Helmet': *'Celsius Armor': Relationships Classmates= Huit Poirier: Damon is shown to be closest friends with Huit, despite only meeting him in U.A. They often study together and help one another in whatever subject the other lacks. Damon admits he wasn't sure if him and Huit would have made good friends, but is immensely glad they worked it out. Huit's first impressions of Damon were that of an air-headed person who hesitates too much and just wanted attention. Though, afterward, Huit was very impressed with Damon's skills during the Entrance Exam and was willing to help him despite being strangers, saying that Damon certainly had what it took to be a U.A. student and later on, a Hero. Although Damon considers him very lazy and severe at times, he also says that Huit definitely has the determination of a Hero. Damon had voted for Huit for Class President and fully supports his role as such, praising his leading skills often. He also often jokes that Huit secretly abuses his president privileges. Julia Briar: Julia was the first of the class to have met Damon, as both of them were alone before the Entrance Exam due to having made no friends yet and decided to lunch together. But even then, they exchanged just a few words before going their separate ways, until discovering they were designed for the same area during the test. A big part of Damon's rescue points in the Exam came from saving her. Damon commends that Julia acts very kind even to the people she just met, and says that he greatly enjoys being around her. For classes, they often pair together to do many kinds of exercizes. Kaio Kinbena: Damon and Kaio knew each other before entering U.A and have a rocky relationship with each other. Saki Yura: Damon and Saki's first meeting was rocky, as she didn't like his goofy face and used violence against him, quickly subduing him. Saki pretty much enjoys teasing Damon on anything she can think about. Despite this, they trust one another very much. Shohin Kaisha: Damon and Shohin didn't interact at first and only grew close after many sleepovers at the latter's house, surprised at the many similarities they possess. They often pair together to make jokes and do crazy things, such as setting fire to a plastic skull, some lemons, and an apple. Both are the biggest eaters of the class and take pride in their stomachs. Pedro Yoiowari: Although they are not too close, despite Damon being friends with Shohin, Damon often laughs at Pedro's jokes and remarks that they are the funniest. Rick Rodriguez: Despite not being close, Damon and Rick are on friendly terms, with both admiring the determination of one another. Even with Rick being the closest to Kaio, Damon has no problem hanging out with him. Rick often stands up for Damon, shown when he got between his and Kago's argument and when he berated Damon for reacting too negatively sometimes. Shiawaze Yaunai: Damon often remarks, ironically, that Shiawaze is too naive, but nevertheless he admires her intelligence and skills. Kago Yoiowari: Despite Kago's initial animosity towards Damon, the latter tries to be very friendly towards him and holds an immense amount of respect for his skills. Akio Yuuki: Although Akio dislikes the jokes that he and Damon look like each other, they are on friendly terms. Kizo Kokka: Damon is one of the only people whom Kizo doesn't get angry due to the jokes made about his head. Ari Hachimitsu: Damon finds Ari to be really friendly and they seem to understand one another, given their similar situations in Middle School. Meara Hotaru: Despite not interacting a lot, Damon is rather amicable with Meara and likes her social demeanor. He also isn't afraid of expressing his dislike for her annoying laugh. Erai Yaunai: Erai and Damon often help each other in times of need, with the former complimenting Damon for always doing the possible. Erai seems to really admire Damon's heroic actions and often the latter laughs at the former's tries at hiding his pervert side. Bruno Alameda: Damon thinks Bruno is very weird but nevertheless keeps his friendly demeanor with him. Bruno is often too honest with Damon and often calls him an air-head but respects him anyway. Imani Josaiah: Although they didn't interact much at first, Damon always admired Imani's dedication towards religion and becoming a hero, finding her to be too pure for their class. Goji Yura: Damon thinks Goji can be rather annoying with his jokes, but nevertheless keeps a friendly demeanor with him. Emi Burgess: Although they don't talk on a regular basis, Damon thinks Emi has a funny personality. |-| Class S= |-| Teachers= Andre Galvahawk: Being Damon's Homeroom Teacher, Andre is the closest to him amongst the teachers. |-| Family= Lucia D. Draco: As son and mother, Damon and Lucia care deeply for each other. She was delighted that his Quirk took after hers and often tried to give him advice about it and everything else. Lucia was also very proud when Damon got into U.A., going as far as to try and participate in every parent activity held by the school. Damon says that what he most loves about her is the fact she picks no favorite amongst her loved ones and just tries her best. Hector D. Draco Anne D. Draco Tonio D. Draco |-| Heroes= |-| Villains= Augusto Alcides: Shinsei Gaidoku: Kenji Shikaku: Diane Leenda: Unbeknownst to each other, having met as civilians, Damon and Diane are actually enemies. Battles Trivia Behind the scenes= *He is based on Gray Fullbuster from the Fairy Tail Series. *His family name has the Kanji for Degree (ど), referencing his quirk. |-| Facts= *Damon shares his birthday with the Author, June 10th. *When he was a kid, Damon always thought U.A. meant Ultimate Academy. *His school ranks are as follows: **4th at the Entrance Exam. **5th at Quirk Apprehension. **5th in Class 1-T's Grades. *In the first semester, Damon is one of the four students who stood on both Top Five''s. The others being Shiawaze, Kago, and Huit. **Damon and Huit would also stand on the ''Top Five of the Entrance Exam. |-| Extras= *According to Damon's mom: **His special skill is his charisma. **His favorite food are Baked Cookies. **His favorite drink is Hot Milk. **As a hobby, he collects old banknotes. **As a routine, he goes to school and works out. **His charm point is his smile. **Damon is right-handed. **His favorite smell is that of tea. **He has a complex about his depression. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Student Category:U.A. Student Category:Quirk User Category:Hero in Training Category:Class 1-T Category:My Hero World